utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
GEM
alias) |birthday = 22|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1992|birthref = November 11, 2011 blog postNovember 18, 2012 Twitter status |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 6861074 |mylist1 = 9458348 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 29441083 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 27509088 |mylist3info = La.Cerise |nicommu1 = co103402 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Shirayuki Eve, SAK, Pechica, Ryukke, Syantihs, Shamuon }} |rhXjWyTXdr4}} GEM (ジェム), formerly known as Adam (ア゛ダム), is an known for her light, soft, and sweet voice. While her singing style is often described as being cute or "mysterious" rather than technically strong, she often adjusts the tone of her voice depending on the atmosphere of a song. She is also known for being good friends with the producer and has covered many of his songs. The pair, along with the illustrator meisa, have released a collaboration album titled Vanilla no Wakusei. As such, she is often considered his go-to human vocalist. She is also very close friends with fellow utaite Shirayuki Eve, whom she refers to as her twin sister. The two form the unit La.Cerise (as well as share a naming theme: Shirayuki Eve and GEM's original name, Adam), and often perform at live events together. She is also a real life friend of Shamuon, with whom she often holds namahousous. Her first cover was "World Is Mine" , while her first hit solo cover was "Mermaid" , which currently has 125K views and 6K mylists. Her most popular solo cover to date is "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" , which currently has 136K views and 6.2K mylists as of June 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects album) (Released on August 16, 2015) # Recollection type:origin (Release on December 31, 2015) }} Collaboration Units # Sakusakujam (さくさくじゃむ) with SAK # Gemuon (ジェムおん) with Shamuon List of Covered Songs (2008.11.23) # "Melt" (2008.12.06) # "Kokoro / Kokoro Kiseki" feat. GEM and Eve (2008.12.10) (Not In Mylist) # "Adam" (2008.12.25) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.03.18) # "NEVER CROSS U" feat. GEM and ♪Rion♪ (2009.03.22) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.24) # "Hare" (2009.03.24) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" (The Cursed Glasses ~ stray girl in her lenses) (2009.03.27) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.12) # "Telepath, Telepath" (2009.04.23) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown) -Piano ver.- (2009.05.13) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?) (2009.05.26) # "Gemini" (2009.08.06) # "Sequen" (2009.08.26) # "LOL-lots-of-laugh-" (2009.09.01) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown-) -Piano 2nd mix ver.- (2009.09.04) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2009.10.09) # "Romeo to Cinderella" -2nd mix ver.- (2009.10.11) As GEM: # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2009.12.25) # "Blindness" (2010.02.04) # "Dancing Music Lonely" (2010.02.04) # "Saboten to Shinkirou" (Cactuses and Mirages) (2010.03.16) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) feat. ♪Rion♪, Chaco, Choco, doriemon, korumi, noeru, ori, noeru, ori, Lily, RISA, Ritta, terry, Turbo, Wendy, Azumi, Amane Eve, Inakamono, Kumari, Koromoyu, Saki♂, GEM, Tebari, Nimangu, Pikachi, himawari, Hue, Petenshi, Hong Kong, Yossy and Kou☆cha (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emmy, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Rinascita ~ Hajimari no Utau" feat. GEM and Ryukke (2010.04.01) # "Houkei Itte Iina" feat. GEM and Erhythm＊ (2010.04.02) (Not In Mylist) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) (2010.04.18) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.11) # "seventeen" (2010.05.17) # "Keep Only One Love" (2010.07.21) # "Futariboshi" feat. GEM and Ryukke (2010.07.23) # "Hello / How Are You" (2010.07.27) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Lord Venomania) feat. Ryukke, Kurozakuro, Chuchu, GEM, Kazune and TAKARA (2010.08.11) # "Matryoshka" feat. GEM and SAK (2010.08.25) # "ЯΛΝ!" feat. GEM and Ryukke (2010.10.28) # "crack" (2010.10.28) # "Orange Soot Rope" (2010.11.22) # "Catfood" (2010.11.22) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. GEM and SAK (2010.11.24) # "Tómur" (Empty) (2010.12.01) # "Distorted Princess" feat. GEM and Shiina Mari (2010.12.10) # "Venus to Jesus" (2010.12.11) # "Gyuunyuu Nome!" (Drink Your Milk!) (2010.12.13) # "Mozaik Role" -Piano ver.- (2010.12.14) # "Lost and Found" -Piano ver.- (2010.12.24) # "Sadistic Love" (2011.01.17) # "Strobe Last" (2011.01.23) # "Iede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo" (The Runaway Boy and the Lost Girl) (2011.02.19) # "Cinderella Syndrome" (2011.03.01) # "Torikago no Naka no Maria" (Maria in the Birdcage) (2011.03.09) # "Mr. Wonder" (2011.03.27) # "ReAct" feat. rabbitman, GEM and Shiina Mari (2011.04.07) # "Ama Yume Rou" (2011.04.09) # "Mermaid" (2011.04.19) # "Memories" feat. GEM and aoi (2011.05.03) # "wonder wander" -Album Mix- (2011.05.25) # "Syalantis Kumikyoku" (Lantis Kumikyoku) feat. Syantihs, Akatin, Omega-kun, kzt, Getdown, Saya Endou, Vanilla Totoro, Bokuta, Ryukke, Aoi, Ana Ruhodiri, Kurozakuro, Kona, Konnyaku Hatake, Sayuka, Seine, Chawa, 208 and Aotouko (2011.05.27) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.06.22) # "Climax Jump" feat. Syantihs, GEM and 208 (main vocals); Ana Ruhodiri, Guriri, Konnyaku Hatake, Brilliant Breath, jonyh, Chawa, Mes, Nitmegane, Nobunaga, Yukari, Raku, Latica and Wataame (guest vocals) (2011.07.02) # "planeter" feat. La.Cerise (2011.07.03) # "Smiling" feat. aoi, Chiruri, GEM, Shiroiienosora, Bokutas, Ru-no, Eru, Jellyfish., Pechica, NMTJ, Iru, Shiro, Shamo., Shungiku and Tama (2011.07.11) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (2011.07.17) # "Hello Hello" (2011.07.24) # "Nugebaiittemonjanai!" (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2011.08.19) # "Catfood" -Alternate mix ver.- (2011.09.21) # "Chemical Emotion" feat. La.Cerise (2011.09.24) # "CLOSE*2" (2011.09.28) # "PONPONPON" feat. GEM and Pechica (2011.09.29) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) feat. GEM and RENGA (chorus) (2011.10.10) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) feat. yohei, Yunokawa, Masaya, tomika, UMA, Otonine, Anna, GEM, Rida, Amyu, Shirayuki Eve, Jenga, Renka, Leo, amato, Tebari, Hiyori Ichigo, Issa, Ruu*, Sensei, Kabi and Eve (2011.10.23) # "Halloween Patisserie Tricka Torka" feat. GEM, Shirayuki Eve and SAK (2011.11.06) # "honey & clover club" feat. La.Cerise (2011.11.27) # "TRY AGAIN" feat. GEM and Syantihs (2011.12.01) # "Chiisana Sono Te De" (With These Small Hands) feat. Wooog, GEM, Chuchu, Tsuna, Nicki, Yuikonnu, Ramesses II and Roy (2012.01.14) # "Coelacanth" (2012.01.15) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) feat. Jiyuu, GEM (chorus) and Muta (chorus) (2012.01.31) # "Happy End Gretel" (2012.02.11) # "sweets parade" feat. GEM and Pechica (2012.03.10) # "I ♥" (I Love) (2012.03.22) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (A Liar's World) feat Amyu, Kabi, GEM, Miriko, UMA and Masago (2012.04.01) # "Kaitou ・ Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (The Great Thief Chiyoko Kubozono Never Fails) feat. GEM and 96 (chorus) (2012.04.13) # "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka" (Moon, Shadow, Dance, Blossoms) feat. Yuna, Orihime, syunka, Fujikura, GEM and YOME (2012.04.17) # "Fenestra" (2012.04.28) # "Irony" (2012.05.31) # "Soitogeta Android he" (To The Android I Married For Life) feat. GEM and Parry (2012.06.19) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You Are A Charming Girl) feat. La.Cerise (2012.06.21) # "Sayonara Desu" (This Is Goodbye) (2012.06.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Mikurimu, xianlong, Otonine, Renka, Chiro., Masaya, Leaph, Kaze☆, bzr, ♪Kanon♪, Chaco, Taihaku, amato, Umejiro, Kadukin, Leo, RA†KA, Shiratama., Sen, Maata, Ginto, Hiyori Ichigo, Parry, TOYro, Rojika, Yunokawa, Ruu*, yohei, Laeica, Gensen Chaba, Issa, GEM and Sensei (2012.06.29) # "voltage" -Short ver- (Original with cruz) (2012.07.27) # "Otegami Choudai" (Please Give Me A Letter) (2012.08.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Gari., Kusomanjuu, Tenko, Fasora, Keysuke, Himeringo, Shimata, GEM, Ridhia and Saki (2012.08.31) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. GEM and R8 (2012.09.07) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. GEM and Chii (2012.09.15) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Idol Shoujo" (The Sister and the Idol) feat. GEM and Shamuon (2012.09.24) # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates and Meteorites) (2012.10.13) # "Fushime Gachi na Shoujo" (Downcast Girl) (2012.10.28) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. GEM and Shamuon (2012.11.17) # "Uso to Nuigurumi" (Lies and Stuffed Toys) (2012.12.08) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (Into the Ateliesta Ruins) feat. La.Cerise (2012.12.25) (Deleted) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.13) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Colorless Self-Harm) (2013.02.11) # "Sayounara" (Goodbye) (2013.03.01) # "A Wish To The Light" (Original with himurock) (2013.03.12) # "Kuroneko" (Black Cat) (2013.03.23) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, MAM, Masha, Miginiusetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky and Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "peach" (Original with himurock) (2013.04.04) # "Junjou Skirt" (Pure Hearted Skirt) -Jazz Piano ver.- (2013.04.05) # "Mitsugetsu Un Deux Trois" (Honeymoon One Two Three) (2013.05.08) # "Mechanemu Iinchou" (Super Sleepy Class President) (2013.05.15) # "StarCrew" feat. Puuta, sakuya, Kao, mai★mai, copla, Hina, Mijyu, Sanematsu, TOYro, Pechica, korumi, Kou☆cha, GEM, Ruu*, Akime, Shiratama., Akaru, Shirayuki Eve, hono, Xi6, Mikurimu, amato, Yunokawa, Rojika, Kakiiro, Hiyori Ichigo, RA†KA, Pekomin, Junpe and Fukuya (2013.05.17) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Yuji, Ujiuji, GEM, Emilio, Ururu, Romelon and Yurichika (2013.06.21) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" (Healthy Living) (2013.06.22) # "Hen na Ko ne" (You're a Strange One) (2013.07.12) # "Soitogeta Android he" (To The Android I Married For Life) (Original with Tinkle-POP) -Acoustic ver.- feat. GEM and Mofu@ (2013.08.03) # "Eledine ST85 Jou" (Eledine ST85 Lock) (2013.09.07) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. eclair, 31, Narita, GEM and Matsushita (2013.09.08) # "Chijou no Senshi" (Warriors of the Earth) (Sakura Taisen V ~Saraba, Itoshiki Hito yo~ OP) feat. GEM, WeatherH, Kao-tan, Ryoh and Wataame (2013.09.27) # "99minutes theater" (2013.09.28) # "Angelfish" (2013.10.09) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) (2014.02.27) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (Love! Snow! Real Magic) (2014.02.28) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring, With You) (2014.03.27) # "fausse princesse" (Original with cruz) (2014.04.23) # "Wonder Wormhole" (2014.05.03) # "My Sweet Shelter" (Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou ED) feat. GEM, Kouzuki Yuka and Touno Sakura (2014.05.24) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (A Boy and the Magical Medley) feat. atU, Ui, Unagi, Kanoco, GEM, tel, Nokoru, nami, Nanna, Biguruinu, Himeringo, Mifuyu, +*Mirin, Meta, Moeko and yuri✿ (2014.06.06) # "hp" -Toybox remix ver.- (2014.07.04) # "Poisson d'avril ni Tsuite" (In Relation to April Fools) (2014.07.26) # "Kyouhan-sha" (Conspirators) feat. Mochitarou and GEM (2014.07.26) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2014.08.31) # "Human" feat. GEM and Shiketa (2014.09.05) # "Kaitou F no Shinario ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) feat. Wataame, Nobunaga, tyao, Kuripurin, K:te, EVO+, Shoose, GEM, Harmonica and Romeron (2014.11.14) # "Anniversary Place" (2014.11.29) # "Starry Heavens" -band edition- (Entry of "Tales of Tour") (2014.12.15) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Himeringo, *Nanato, Yumeko, Au and GEM (2015.05.02) # "Hoshi no Furu Oka de" (2015.08.24) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Houseki no Michibiki |track1info = -prologue- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = monaca:factory |track1arranger = monaca:factory |track2title = Mermaid |track2lyricist = monaca:factory |track2composer = monaca:factory |track2arranger = monaca:factory |track3title = Kuusou Senrou |track3lyricist = monaca:factory |track3composer = monaca:factory |track3arranger = monaca:factory |track4title = AQUA |track4lyricist = monaca:factory |track4composer = monaca:factory |track4arranger = monaca:factory |track5title = Kasei no Tart |track5lyricist = monaca:factory |track5composer = monaca:factory |track5arranger = monaca:factory |track6title = Genshoku no Refrain |track6lyricist = monaca:factory |track6composer = monaca:factory |track6arranger = monaca:factory |track7title = Vanilla no Wakusei |track7lyricist = monaca:factory |track7composer = monaca:factory |track7arranger = monaca:factory }} Gallery |Mu-chan_twitter.png|GEM, as previously seen in her Twitter and user avatar |Gem_The_Interviews_Icon.png|GEM, as seen in her The Interviews avatar |Gem_and_96_-_Kaitou_Kubozono_Chiyoko_wa_Zettai_Misuranai.png|GEM (left) and 96 (right), as seen in their cover of "Kaitou ・ Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" |Gem_and_Pechica_-_sweets_parade.png|Pechica (left) and GEM (right), as seen in their cover of "sweets parade" |painful world GEM.34833896.png|GEM as seen in her collab cover of "Painful World" |GEMtwitter.png|GEM as seen in Twitter |Shiketa-gem human.png|Shiketa (left) and GEM (right) as seen in their cover of "Kyouhan-sha" Illust. by Matatabi Dango |GEM mocoIon3.jpeg|GEM as seen in her twitter |GEM instagram2.png|GEM as seen in her instargram |GEM instagram1.png|GEM as seen in her instargram |GEM instagram3.png|GEM as seen in her instargram |Shikaji.Kashikai.full.976694.png|GEM as seen in her blog Illust. by Shikaji Kashikai |O067207041317404985822.png|GEM as seen in her blog |O060006001305441388489.jpg|GEM as seen in her blog }} Trivia * Her blood type is O.Her blog profile * She is 156 cm tall (5'1").February 26, 2013 Twitter status * Her hobbies include Nico Nico Douga, shopping, sleeping and dancing. * Her favorite food is chocolate cake, while her least favorite food is tomato. * Her favorite actor is Okada Masaki and Kamiki Ryunosuke.Post in her instagram * Her favorite musical artists are aiko and Soutaisei Riron, the former of whom she greatly admires. * Her favorite manga series is Nabari no Ou, while other favorites include Kuragehime, Bakuman., Kimi ni Todoke, Inu × Boku SS, Gokujyo, Nozoki Ana, Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan, Taiyou no Ie, Shounen Note, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, and Gantz.The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite manga series * She wants to visit China or Switzerland one day.The Interviews Q & A regarding countries she'd like to visit * She said that she renamed herself from "Adam" to "GEM" because she wanted her songs to provide energy and healing like gemstones doHer Nico Nico Pedia entry. External Links * Blog * Twitter * The Interviews * TmBox * instagram